Just Be Hopeful
by Nekato
Summary: Marshall was expecting Aaa Academy to be hell, but on his first day does he find a boy who can change his mind? facing the bullies "popular kids" and General people, will Gumball and Marshall be able to keep there loving relationship that seems to be moving fast? or will it all come crashing down? only a song will tell.


**Just be hopeful**

so I was listening to bars and melody when this fic suddenly came to mind, so here it is! Please leave a review! Good or bad it still makes my day ^^ btw Marsh is purposely out of character to make him fit

"=Marshall lee singing

'=Gumball singing

"'=Both of them singing

disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story plot! The song belongs to bars and melody (future chapter)

Warning: contains yaoi, read at your own risk

umm I read R18 fics when I was 11 so I guess if you personally think you are MATURE enough to read it then go ahead! I dont mind ages.

'bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz' was the first thing the vampire heard as he woke up, Slamming his fist onto the device the boy slowly opened his eyes. It was only 6:00 and his clock had decided to go of to early again.

"oh joy, guess I didn't die like I though. Wait! to late!"

He though out loud in a sarcastic tone as he brushed some black hair out of his face. Somehow managing to pull on some jeans he dragged himself to the bathroom to 'freshen up' which pretty much consisted of a fast swig of mouth wash and a middle finger up to the mirror. For Marshall Lee Abadeer this was just another simple morning, making fun of himself and cursing the alarm clock. He, as you can tell, didn't enjoy life very much.

Meanwhile on the other side of Ooo a may I say, very feminine young man was up and raring to go! As usual he had woken up before his alarm clock and was already dressed. Wearing his usual Light pink polo shirt, darker pink jeans and his light purple sleeveless cardigan. To himself, he looked very smart and stylish but unfortunately it wasn't a very shared opinion...

as you can probably see, these 2 are poler opposites, but thinking back maybe that was a good thing.

After leaving his old school, Marshall was enrolled as a new student in Aaa academy. To say he was dreading it was an understatement. The thought of having to go out in public and actually social with 'people' sickened him. The amount of stupidity he was waiting to be shoved in his face was unmeasurable.

Throwing on a Red t-shirt and slinging his bag on his back, Marshall headed of to his personal hell. It wasn't a long walk to Aaa and since Marshall could float it made it that fraction easier so he was there is about 15 minutes. As he opened the door he groaned at how many heads had already turned. Yes he was floating, yes he had fangs and yes he may or may not have been the king of all that is chaotic dark and evil, but come on don't stare. He could hear whispers and gasps as he walked by 'great 5 seconds and im already fed up' he though. As Marshall turned the corner he thought he heard a bang but put it as his imagination.

"p-please stop"

wait he definitely wasn't hearing things now. Leaning on a locker Marshall peered round the corner to where he heard the voice. To his surprise there was 3 people, but 1 of them didnt look in the best state.

" Im s-sorry I don't have anything else just p-please take my money and don't hurt me!"

Marshall looked at the poor...boy? Yes it was a boy! On the floor, cowering under his arms as to older looking boys searched through his bag. The boy holding the bag had light purple skin and darker purple hair tied in a short ponytail with a star bobble. The other was light yellow with short blonde hair that cut of before his ears.

"stupid faggot!" the purple one spoke "We told you to bring some crap for us! Its boring just stealing your money all the time."

" Just leave the freak Lsp, before you find some creepy gay porn in his bag" the other chimed in with a laugh.

"aw come on lemon swirl, we haven't even gotten to the fun bit yet" Lsp replied with a wink. He leaned down and grabbed the poor shivering boys chin in his hand, yanking it up to look at them. "what do you say Pinky? Wanna come play with us somewhere secret? I promise you'll like it, seeing as you probably have experience"

The smaller boys eyes widened. He tried to push them of him but they wouldn't move "no! g-get the heck away from me!" he yelled closing his eyes and pulling his head to the side.

The boys both laughed at how pitiful he was beneath them. "aw don't be like that,its just round the corner! We got some toys especially for y-" Lsp was cut of by a firm hand on his shoulder and a slight growl near his ear.

"he said NO!" Marshall yelled as he slammed the boy into a locker, denting it a bit. He swizzled round to glare at the other boy but he had already fled. 'tu...coward' he though before turning back around to drop the now freaked out boy to the floor. "i suggest you go away" growled Marshall as he bared his fangs.

"lucky bastard!" Lsp yelled as he scrambled to get away. "your boyfriend cant help you all the time!" Marshall blinked at that last comment but brushed it of.

He turned around and got down on his knees to look at the quivering boy on the floor. He leaned his hand out to touch his shoulder but the boy just jumped and pulled away in fright. "um..im sorry its not the bullies anymore, my names Marshall. Are you ok kid?" Marshall asked with a little concern in his voice.

Hastily the pink skinned boy looked up from under his arms at the boy in front of him. "im o-ok now...thank you v-very much for your help..." he said while looking at the ground.

"whats your name?"

"my name?..its g-gumball..." Gumball said softly looking up a bit.

"ok then gummy its nice to meet you!" Marshall said with a grin. "i need to ask you something so lets go somewhere away from all these extra ears" he motioned toward to classmates who where staring at him. Gumball looked and then nodded. He picked up all of his books that had be thrown around the floor and shoved them in his bag before following Marshall to an unused toilet.

"so...boyfriend huh?" Marshall said with a smirk. Gumball looked half horrified and half shocked.

"i-im sorry! Its just I heard you where coming and I had admired you for a while so I just-" Marshall moved a bit closer and Gumball winced in anticipation of a hit, speeding up his words. "told my friend you where my boyfriend to make her jealous but they overheard and told everyone! Im so sorry please dont hit me sir!" to his surprise Marshall just ruffled Gumballs hair a bit.

"dont worry kid, I dont mind. But giving yourself a lover of the same gender will get you bullied, be careful with it next time."

Gumballs heart sank a little for a reason he couldn't explain. "do you think im gross as well...?" The boy asked, slumping against the wall. Gumballs eyes widened at what happened next.

Marshall leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Gumballs lips, closing his eyes in the process. Gumball jumped a little in surprise as the other boys lips connected with his own. He let out a small moan as Marshall licked the top of his lip asking for entrance. Slowly Gumball opened his mouth enough to let the taller boy slip his tongue in. Marshall put his hand on the back of Gumball's head and leaned into the kiss, moving his tongue around inside the others mouth. Marshall pulled away slowly and grinned "nah! I'll be your boyfriend if you really want"

TA DA! Chapter 1 done! The others will be longer and hopefully more detailed. Tell me if you'd like me to make a separate fic for what would of happened if Marshall didn't show up ;) I hope you enjoyed it so far and please do follow!


End file.
